<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Online classes are the worst by Dawninlatin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899051">Online classes are the worst</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawninlatin/pseuds/Dawninlatin'>Dawninlatin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Manorian Teacher AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Teacher AU, i don't even know what i'm doing anymore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawninlatin/pseuds/Dawninlatin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: </p><p>Teacher AU: When you realize Person A and Person B have the same background during zoom class and holy shit they are living together!?</p><p>By @perseannabeth on tumblr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Manon Blackbeak/Dorian Havilliard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Manorian Teacher AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Online classes are the worst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey!</p><p>I am sory for the mess that is this fic, I don't even know what I'm doing anymore, I need sleep...</p><p>Also, I'm sorry for not writing a new chapter of Queen of Peace, but that chapter will take time, and time is something I do not have, sooooo, I will try and update it on Friday:)</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Manon was installed in her office - laptop open and an iced coffee next to her - currently giving a lecture in organic chemistry. She knew half of the class wasn’t paying attention. Knew that the muted microphones and turned-off cameras meant the student was scrolling down TikTok or sleeping or not even in the same room as their computer. But as long as she got through her lesson undisturbed, she didn’t care. It wasn’t her fucking problem if they didn’t want to learn. Organic chemistry was <em>awesome.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Online classes was a challenge though. Manon needed to be in a physical classroom, needed to have a chalkboard to write on, needed to pace around, needed to do crazy and borderline dangerous experiments. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had been a high school teacher for 6 years now, and she loved her job - most days, at least - but her students could never know that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In those 6 years she had built herself a reputation of being the uncaring, cold and slightly manic science teacher. This was naturally because she had learned that the teens respected her if they were terrified of her. Nothing would beat the look of pure horror mixed with awe she had seen on the faces of twenty 16 year olds that one time she poured ethanol on her desk and then lit it on fire.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But now, instead of getting to do those kinds of experiments, she was confined to a small office in her small home, with nothing but a laptop to teach her students. It was driving her <em>crazy.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even if she preferred teaching in a physical classroom, Manon had to admit, she had gotten the hang of <em>Zoom</em> pretty quickly. They were only in their second week of online classes after all. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This lesson was going great, all things considered, at least until a message from Kyle Williams popped up on her screen. She couldn’t stop the look of horror on her face as she read it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1"><b>Kyle: </b>Wait…isn’t that the same bookshelf Mr. Havilliard was sitting in front of yesterday?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1"><b>Nora: </b>OMG</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1"><b>Nora: </b>It is!!!!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1"><b>Omar: </b>Are they living together??</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Manon tried ignoring the chat, tried continuing with her lecture, tried stopping the blush that was currently spreading on her face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1"><b>Kyle: </b>Are they dating or something?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1"><b>Ellen: </b>I bet they’re sleeping together…</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1"><b>Ellen: </b>Or what if they’re secretly married???</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1"><b>Freddie: </b>Come on, can you imagine Ms. Blackbeak married to someone?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1"><b>Kyle: </b>And Mr. Havilliard of all people…</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1"><b>Theo: </b>So they are sleeping together then?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1"><b>Nora: </b>EW! I don’t wanna imagine them sleeping together…</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She wanted to die. She had to quit her job, had to leave town, had to go away…she could never step foot in her classroom ever again…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1"><b>Ellen: </b>But now that you mention it, they always look at each other really weird</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1"><b>Theo: </b>And they are staying in the same house atm…</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1"><b>Omar: </b>What if they have kids?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1"><b>Freddie: </b>Ms. Blackbeak does not have kids</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1"><b>Freddie: </b>I have never even seen her smile, imagine her with Mr. Havilliard</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1"><b>Jenna: </b>I’m freaking out over here…</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1"><b>Kyle: </b>Omg, now I can’t stop imagining them having sex…</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was enough, she needed to end this before she died of humiliation. Then she needed to say goodbye to her loved ones, because she would be imprisoned for life for murdering a bunch of teenagers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While closing the chat window - and ignoring the sound of countless more messages - she schooled her features back into a bored look. «Okay, that’s enough for today.»</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The messages abruptly stopped, and Manon couldn’t help the smirk spreading on her face, beet read as it was. «I want you to spend the rest of the lesson reading through the chapter on organic chemistry, and then I want a 2000 word paper on a subject you find interesting in that chapter delivered to me by Monday.» </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Writing a paper hadn’t been part of her plan, but she needed to do something to make her students suffer, if only to stop herself from committing murder. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Manon ended the meeting, not bothering with the groans and complaints coming from her students. She had to quit her job now, anyway…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She shut the laptop, pushed her chair back from the desk, leaned her head back and closed her eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">«FUCK!»</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dorian was sitting at the kitchen table, grading book reports when he heard his girlfriend curse loudly, before marching across the hall and slamming the bedroom door shut. He silently counted to ten before standing up and following her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Opening the door, he found that Manon was already lying under the cover, ignoring his presence. Dorian was curious to what had put her in such a mood - <em>wasn’t she supposed to have a lecture right now? - </em>but he knew his girlfriend, knew he needed to wait until she was ready to talk about whatever was wrong.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">These past two weeks had been hard on them, but Manon especially. <em>Not only because of the virus, </em>he thought to himself. Dorian was doing okay, he didn’t mind staying inside, and he’d gotten a lot more time to read lately, but Manon wasn’t like him. She hated staying inside, hated sitting still. She might not admit it, but he knew the lockdown was challenging for her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While slipping of his jacket, he padded over to their bed, laying down beside her. He gave her a few seconds to tell him to <em>fuck off</em>, before scooting closer and putting his arms around her when she stayed silent. She sighed at the contact, pulling the covers down slightly so he could see part of her face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">«Apparently, Kyle <em>fucking </em>Williams is in your English class, because during my science lecture today he noticed we use the same room.» Hearing the anger and annoyance in her voice, Dorian tried his best not to laugh, but as she gave him a deadly glare, he knew he had failed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">«Is it so bad? That they know, I mean.»</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Manon groaned, burying her face in the covers once again. «I’m so embarrassed,» she said, her voice muffled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dorian let out a small chuckle, pulling her closer. Manon had been clear from the beginning of their relationship about how they couldn’t be seen together at work. He had been a little unsure of hiding it, but she had assured him that this was all about her, and all about her reputation at school, so Dorian respected her wishes. Manon wasn’t comfortable with displaying affection publicly in the same way that he was. She kept her feelings to herself, and those that were the closest to her. And Dorian had to admit, he kinda liked being the only one she truly opened up to. The only one who saw her smile and laugh and being giddy with love. It made him feel special. Even if he wanted to shout from the rooftops how much he loved Manon Blackbeak. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">«It’s forgotten in a few weeks,» he said to her in an attempt to lure her out of her hiding spot.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">«They’ll never listen to me again,» she complained, her head now peeking out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dorian pressed a light kiss to her forehead. «You’ll be just as awesome and just as scary as before, promise.»</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She rolled her eyes in answer. «Why should I trust you?»</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">«Because you love me?» He poked her lightly in the side, now determined to make her smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Manon shook her head, murmuring something that sounded like <em>«not in the slightest»</em> into the thick blanket.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">«You’re adorable right now, you know that?» Dorian teased, peppering her face with kisses. He expected her to bat his hand away, but she only leaned into his chest, sighing in defeat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">«You’re not making the situation any better right now…»</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">«You’ll be fine. Besides-,» he trailed his hands down her body, to her stomach, and the small bump that had begun to form, «they’ll definitely know in six months, cause we’ll have a baby then.»</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Manon turned around so she faced him, a small smile finally playing on her lips. Dorian met her eyes, and found himself slightly taken aback by the amount of love and adoration he felt for this woman. «I love you,» he whispered against her lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">«I love you too,» she whispered back, her mouth meeting his.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you bothered reading all of it, congrats, I stan&lt;3</p><p>I love reading your comments, so feel free letting me know what you think:)</p><p>Also did anyone get the vine reference...? God I really should sleep...</p><p>*lots of smoochies* </p><p>-Dawninlatin&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>